spotlight_gsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroyer65340
Destroyer65340 was a contestant on SGS Big Brothers 1 and 2. He competed rather passively, mostly hiding behind John and Steve during the early stages of the game. Later in the game, however, he began to aggressively guard John and Steve, ultimately targeting Nicholas and Peachy following John's blindside. He was evicted in the final 5 on finale night when Nicholas backdoored him using the power of veto. In Season 2, Destroyer65340 again went by his previous nickname, Sonic. He again started out passively, avoiding ruffling feathers, however, the sudden death competition required HOH Tony to nominate 3 HouseGuests, only one of which would survive the competition. Forced to choose between his ride or dies Chase and Skylar, or outsiders William, Seth, and Sonic, he chose to nominate the three outsiders. Sonic lost the sudden death competition, and he was evicted permanently as a result. Biography Destroyer65340 entered both of his seasons under the name of Sonic. Sonic quickly made friends with powerful players such as John, Steve, and Nicholas, avoiding nomination and having a good attendance record early in the game. He only won essential competitions to his allies, trying to prove himself a useful and loyal ally to John in particular. He also made side-alliances with Dante, Peachy, and Nicholas during the pre-jury stage. During the triple eviction, Sonic began to vote against his alliance to create paranoia among those who were absent at the time, resulting in two tiebreaker votes. Sonic then missed the eviction of Myles, but returned for Nicholas's blindside of John. After campaigning aggressively to save John, Nicholas nominated him alongside John, saving Steve from the block. Peachy chose to save his ally, however, and Nicholas broke the tie and evicted John. Sonic won the next HOH competition and nominated Nicholas and Peachy out of retaliation for the previous week, then using Dante as a replacement nominee when Nicholas saved himself. Peachy blew up on his way out of the house, and Sonic's fate was sealed as Nicholas set his sights on him. In the final 5, Nicholas was not nominated by Steve. He won the power of veto and saved Dante, forcing Steve to nominate Sonic. He and Dante then evicted Sonic unanimously. Sonic ultimately voted for Steve to win. Sonic returned for Season 2, but he was much less active due to his presence in the house with close allies Tony, Skylar, and Chase. The three initially spared him, hoping to bring him to their side as they targeted outsiders such as Bobby, William, Peachy, and later Seth when he entered in Week 2. Sonic was nominated for the sudden death competition, however, as he was considered expendable under Tony's HOH. He lost the sudden death competition and was permanently evicted. He did not reach the jury phase. Player History (SGS Big Brother 1) Competition History Puppetmaster History Voting History HOH History Player History (SGS Big Brother 2) Competition History Voting History Trivia * Destroyer65340 was often referred to as Des rather than Sonic during both seasons ** NoiselessYoloperson, iiJohnnyYOLO, Johnnymacjr, and JodyGraf received a similar treatment * Destroyer65340 was the first HouseGuest to be evicted by the sudden death competition ** He was followed, in order, by GamerDudeHero, Johnnymacjr, and Greedy_Dullbean123 * Des had the second largest drop in season placement between SGS Big Brothers 1 and 2 ** Peachy_blue had the greatest drop ** Because Peachy was evicted 3 times his previous season, Des technically had the largest drop in number of days spent in the house